poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Magic of Mythology (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of The Magic of Mythology. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, Leia and Vypra begin their new resurrection. Vypra: Everything's ready, Leia. Leia: Then let us begin, Vypra. My father and Cinch are getting impatient. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Time for evil sources to return! And back from the dead are Scorpius, Trakeena, Furio, Treacheron, Deviot, Captain Mutiny and his lackeys, Barbarax and Hexuba, Triskull, Octomus the Master, Morticon, Imperious, The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe and the Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin. Scorpius: We're alive, But how're could this happened!? Trakeena: I'm not certain, Father. Captain Mutiny: If you ask me, There's something fishy going on. Octomus the Master: Who are you, And why have you revived us!? Leia: I am Leia, My father has a proposition for the four of you. Soon, Ivan Ooze begins his next evil plan to destroy the Power Rangers as he and Cinch make a deal with Scorpius, Trakeena, Captain Mutiny and Octomus. Ivan Ooze: So, Let us make you a deal. You and me have common enemies, And the Power Rangers are our enemies. Scorpius: We're listening. Principal Cinch: Now, All of you, Ivan Ooze has has deal he likes to meet with you. Captain Mutiny: What do you have in mind? Ivan Ooze: (chuckles) Simple, Our team effort to destroy the Power Rangers we seek revenge on. Scorpius: Very well, Ivan Ooze. We except your alliance. Captain Mutiny: As much as I wanted to get even with Trakeena, I might as take your word for it, Ooze. Octomus the Master: I too agree to join you as well, Ivan Ooze. Finster: Lord Ivan Ooze, Wrench, Jinxer and I have finished a new monster for you. Ivan Ooze: Slendid, Finster. Bring him in. Wrench: Master Ivan Ooze, Say hello to The Wizard of Ooze. The Wizard of Ooze: I shall obey any command you say, Master. Ivan Ooze: Now, This is more like it. What do you think, Cinch. Principal Cinch: Despite your disgusting display, Ivan. You are a very persuasive. Ivan Ooze: You bet your guts I do, Tuts. This is gonna one heck of time for the Rangers! And the villains laughs evilly alongside Ivan Ooze. Meanwhile on earth, Twilight Sparkle was spending the day babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Flurry Heart, How's my little niece!? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: I'll bet you're ready for some fun time with Auntie Twilight! Flurry Heart: (cooing) Later, She brought out her favorite toys to play with starting with Smarty Pants. Twilight Sparkle: Look, Flurry Heart. It's Smarty Pants. Flurry Heart: (playing with Smarty Pants) Then, She showed her some blocks to play with as she tries building a tower for her. Twilight Sparkle: Look what I'm building, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (embracing the blocks) Just then, Twilight accidentally knocked them out with one block. Twilight Sparkle: Oops. Flurry Heart: (crying) Twilight Sparkle: Aw. Don't cry, Flurry Heart. Just as Twilight soothes her baby niece's tantrum, She rebuild the block towers. Twilight Sparkle: There now, All better. Flurry Heart: (cooing) After playtime, It was Flurry Heart's snack time as she was on a highchair and Twilight brought out the applesauce for her. Twilight Sparkle: Open wide, Flurry Heart. Here comes the plane. (makes an airplane noise) So, Flurry Heart opens her mouth and loved her applesauce as Twilight keeps her fed. Then, It was bath time for Flurry Heart when she got the water warmed up for her. Twilight Sparkle: It's bath time, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: (puts her baby niece in the tub) In we go. Flurry Heart: (playing and splashing) Twilight Sparkle: Look, Flurry Heart. A toy ducky. Wanna play with it? Flurry Heart: (plays with her rubber ducky) Just as Twilight's finish giving Flurry Heart a bath, She started walking to her. Twilight Sparkle: Come here, Flurry Heart. Come to Auntie Twilight. Just as Flurry Heart walked twords her, She picks her up proudly. Twilight Sparkle: What a big girl you're getting. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (sniffs) Ew, And you need a diaper change. So, Twilight placed Flurry Heart on the changing pad at the kitchen table with a changing pillow and buckle securing her and she started changing her diaper. She threw the dirty diaper away, Gets the clean diaper out of the diaper bag, Using the wipes and powder and finally placed the fresh diaper and use hand gels to wipe her hands. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: There we go, All done. (hears the bell) And just in time for your bottle. So, Twilight checked for the right temperature on the baby bottle and fed it to Flurry Heart. When she was getting gassy and started to groan, Twilight started burping her. Flurry Heart: (belch) Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Later on, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor came to pick up Flurry Heart. Dean Cadance: You did such a wonderful job babysitting our little Flurry Heart, Twilight. Shining Armor: Great job, Twily. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Shining Armor. I'm just glad to help. That night, Cadance was putting her baby to bed as she and Shining Armor are getting ready. Dean Cadance: Time for beddy bye, Sweetie. (kisses her baby's cheek) Night night, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (falling asleep) Just then, Kegler came to see Cadance and Shining Armor. Kegler: Excuse me, Cadance, Shining Armor.... Dean Cadance: Shh, (whispers) Flurry Heart is sleeping. Kegler: (whispers) Oh, Sorry. Villamax and I came to see you. Let's talk outside. Shining Armor: (whispers) Great idea, We don't want to wake the baby. Just as Cadance and Shining Armor came downstairs, Villamax was waiting for them. Villamax: Ransik would like to see you two, He says to meet at Crystal Prep. So, Cadance and Shining Armor along with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were brought at the academy by Ransik who wanted to make a proposal to them. Ransik: I'm glad you four could come in such short notice, Especially Florida, Aikko and Jankenman. Florida: No problem, Ransik. Aikko: Always happy to help. Jankenman: I wander what's this all about. Vice Principal Luna: Obviously we didn't get enough sleep for a while. Principal Celestia: So, What is it you want to talk about, Ransik? Ransik: I have been thinking lately, And I like to say that the time has come to have you help me as new mentors of the Harmony Force Rangers. Dean Cadance: You mean us? Shining Armor: You can't be serious! Ransik: I am serious, I'm only looking for four helpers. What of it? Principal Celestia: We'd be delighted to help, Ransik. Vice Principal Luna: As do I. Dean Cadance: Of course, Ransik. Shining Armor: Sure, Anything for my sister. The next day at Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik, Florida, Jankenman and Aikko called Twilight and her friends here. Rainbow Dash: Say uh... Twilight, Why does Ransik want to see us for? Twilight Sparkle: Maybe it's something important. Rarity: Well, If it's very important, I'm very sure we can help. Pinkie Pie: Look, There's Ransik now. Then, They saw Ransik standing with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance. Ransik: I'm glad you girls could make it along with Spike. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Ransik? Starlight Glimmer: And why're Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance here? Ransik: I'm glad you ask, Starlight. I've chosen them to be your mentors to help. Principal Celestia: We supported you all through out time, He chose wisely. Vice Principal Luna: I'm glad Villamax, Diabolico, Zen-Aku and Itassis bought us here. Sunset Shimmer: So, Ransik. What's the emergency? Ransik: There's trouble in Briarwood, Ivan Ooze has bought back Scorpius, Trakeena, Captain Mutiny, Octomus the Master and their generals. Villamax: It's true, That is why we need all the help we can get. Kegler: And we've contacted the Galaxy Rangers from Terra Venture on the Planet Mirinoi. Ransik: They'll be here soon, So we can be ready to make our plan. Then, The Galaxy Rangers arrived just in time. Twilight Sparkle: Leo, Damon, Kai, Maya, Kendrix, Mike! It's good to see you guys. Leo Corbett: Hey, Twilight, It's so great to see you. Damon Henderson: Long time no see. Kai Chen: Nice to see you all. Maya: It's been a while. Kendrix Morgan: We're here to help you guys out. Mike Corbett: We came as soon as we could. Aikko: Now, We must gather our things and head to Briarwood. The next day, Twilight, Ransik, Florida, Jankenman, Aikko Leo and their friends arrived in Briarwood. Then, They've reached Root Core. Jankenman: Here we are. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, The Root Core! Pinkie Pie: Sweet Celestia! That's Amazing. Then, The Squadron and the Mystic Rangers come to see them. Sunset Shimmer: Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, Kimberly, Tommy, It's good to see you guys again. Rocky DeSantos: Good to see you too, Sunset. Adam Park: Hey, Long time no see. Android Billy: We were beginning to think you all wouldn't make it. Android Aisha: Hi, Great to see you guys again. Android Kimberly: It's been a while. Android Tommy #2: I'm glad you and your friends could make it. Rainbow Dash: Hey, Nick, Chip, Madison, Vida, Xander, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Koragg, Clare. How'd you all been? Nick Russell: Hey, Girls, Good to see you again. Charlie Thorn: It's been a while. Madison Rocca: Hi. Vida Rocca: We sure missed you. Xander Bly: G'Day, My friends. Udonna: Good to see you again, Harmony Force Rangers. Daggeron: Long time since our final battle with Nightmare Moon. Leanbow: We're glad you all came to help. Koragg: Welcome to Root Core. Clare: We sure missed you girls and Spike too. Jankenman: We came as soon as we could, Leanbow. Leanbow: I'm glad you all could make it. Toby Slambrook: Leanbow told us about the great danger in Briarwood. Nikki Pimvare: We'll need all the help we can get. Leelee Pimvare: We came to support our friends every step of the way. Phineas: Yeah, That we do. Snow Prince: Greetings, Harmony Rangers. Mystic Mother: Long time no see. Twilight Sparkle: Great to see you again, Mystic Mother. Rainbow Dash: So, Why are you guys all here? Udonna: Because there is a crisis we must discuss, Rainbow Dash. Just before the discussion, Udonna embraces Flurry Heart. Udonna: So this is Flurry Heart, She's so beautiful. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Dean Cadance: Would you like to hold her for a minute? Udonna: Of course I would, Cadance. So, Cadance passed Flurry Heart to Udonna. Udonna: Hello, Flurry Heart. Aren't just a beauty, Yes you are. Flurry Heart: (cooing as she smiles at Udonna) Udonna: She looks just like you, Cadance. Dean Cadance: (chuckles) Everyone thought the same thing. Soon, Dulcea came as everyone discussed about Ivan Ooze's next evil plan. Ransik: Now then, We must figure out a plan to stop Ivan Ooze along with Scorpius, Trakeena, Captin Mutiny and Octomus. None of us know what they're up to, They must be stopped. Dulcea: And we will find a way, Ransik. As long as the Harmony Force combined the Myth Power from the Squadron, Galaxy and Mystic Rangers. It will always be possible for any Power Rangers. Principal Celestia: You're right, Dulcea. And Twilight and her friends have always done what's possible. Vice Principal Luna: Ransik chose us for a reason, He deserves our help as new mentors. Udonna: Yes, And Ransik was wise to choose you and your husband, Cadance. Dean Cadance: Thank you, Udonna. Daggeron: Twilight's very lucky to have you as a loving caring brother, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: Thanks, Daggeron. Leanbow: We've thought my son and his friends about everything there is to know, Now it's time for them to teach Twilight and her friends about using their own magic. Koragg: My thoughts exactly, Lanbow. Itassis: As long as Twilight and her friends poses the Elements of Harmony, They can make anything possible. Villamax: Yes, Itassis. Let us hope they have what it takes to succeed. Later that day, Koragg and Leanbow showed Twilight and her friends the Totem of Creation. Koragg: Harmony Rangers, This is the Totem of Creation. Leanbow: It is said that the strength to the one group of rangers with the other three for great Myth Power. Twilight Sparkle: And we're the ones capable of that? Koragg: Yes, You and your friends must do what it takes to combine your myth power with the Squadron, Galaxy and Mystic Rangers. That way, All that are good will prevail over evil. Later on, Nick and his friends are ready to teach Twilight and her friends how to use their magic from the Elements of Harmony. Nick Russell: Okay, Everyone. Pay close attention, This is how you cast your own spell. Soon, Nick demonstrates his spell using his MagiStaff. Rarity: Remarkable. Spike: That's so cool. Aikko: How convenient. Nick Russell: Twilight, Let's see you give it a try. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Nick. As Twilight tries to cast her spell from her Magic Element, She makes a fairy shaped from stars. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, I did it! Nick Russell: Good job, Twilight. Applejack, You're next. Applejack: Okay, Here goes nothin'. When it was Applejack's turn, She cast her spell from her Honesty Element and made more apples grow. Applejack: Golly, I've been doin' a lot of thinkin' about growin' apples or somethin'. Xander Bly: Not bad, AJ. Nick Russell: Okay, Fluttershy. Your turn. Fluttershy: Okay, Nick, I'll try. As Fluttershy took her turn casting her spell from her Kindness Element, The Galactabeasts came to her including the Rhino, Phoenix and Shark Galactabeasts and Torozord. Charlie Thorn: Alright, Fluttershy. Maya: And I thought I was great with animals. Nick Russell: Okay, Pinkie Pie. You're up. Pinkie Pie: Okey, Dokey, Lokey. When Pinkie Pie took her turn with her Laughter Element, She cast a party spell. Madison Rocca: Alright, Pinkie. Nick Russell: Rarity, Are you ready? Rarity: Why, Of course, Nick. Just as Rarity took her turn with her Generosity Element, She coasted her own fashion spell. Rarity: Voala, What do you all think? Vida Rocca: They're beautiful, Rarity. Nick Russell: You're up, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: You got it, Nick. It was Rainbow Dash's turn with her Loyalty Element when, She cast a rainbow spell. Daggeron: Bravo, Ranbow Dash. Xander Bly: Good on ya, Dashie. Rainbow Dash: (chuckles) I make everything look easy. Clare: Your turn, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Okay. When Sunset used her Wisdom Element, She cast the spell at moving a few angles of the sun. Sunset Shimmer: How did I do that? Udonna: Good, Keep practicing that spell, Sunset. (to Spike) Spike, Your turn. Spike: Okay, Udonna. Then, Spike used his Courage Element and cast a coloring fire spell. Udonna: Very good, Spike. You have done well. Spike: Thanks, Udonna. Leanbow: You're last, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: Okay, Here goes. Just as Starlight used her Hope Element, She cast a night sky spell. Koragg: Well done, Starlight. Inside Root Core, There's trouble showing on the Crystal Ball. Applejack: What the heck going on over there? Koragg: It seems Ivan Ooze's new monster, Th Wizard is Ooze is on the move. Ransik: And Nadira is in danger! Shining Armor: She was babysitting Flurry Heart, We gotta do something! Leo Corbett: Don't worry, Shining Armor. We got this. Nick Russell: Now, Let's go and save them! Altogether: Right! At the City of Briarwood, The Wizard of Ooze is causing the damages. The Wizard of Ooze: (laughs evilly) This Wizard is ready to put a spell on Briarwood! Twilight Sparkle: Not if we break it first, Wizard Ooze! The Wizard of Ooze: If it isn't the Rangers, Show me what ya got! Starlight Glimmer: You ask for it, Magic Man! The Wizard of Ooze: Oozemen, Stingwingers, Swabbies, Hidiacs, Storm the City! Twilight Sparkle: Guys, We can't let any harm come to Nadira or Flurry Heart! Rainbow Dash: Easier said than done. Rocky DeSantos: Be careful, We don't know what the Wizard of Ooze is capable of. Adam Park: Let's do this! So, They fought off as many Oozemen, Stingwingers, Swabbies and Hidiacs as they could. Just as Nadira tries to protect Flurry Heart, They surrounded them. Nadira: Help! Help! Twilight Sparkle: , . Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225